Total Drama Redone
by 3dgameshd
Summary: Total Drama Redone is an all new season of TD that takes place after All-Stars, Pahkitew Island has never happened. This season of TD 24 brand new contestants will take it out and one will survive long enough to win 1,000,000. (Apps CLOSED)
1. Total Drama Redone Apps

,** This is Total Drama Redone, this takes place right after all-stars ends, instead of Pahkitew Island. This is a new season with 24 new contestants will take it out for the $1,000,000. Hosting the biggest season yet Chris will make this the most brutal-est season yet, challenges, action, and yes drama. **_(Apps are open)_

Name:

Nickname*:

Gender:

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Skin Color:

Appearance:

Normal Clothing:

PJs:

Swimwear:

Personality:

Bio:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Types of Friends:

Types of Enemies:

Reaction if they were voted off first:

Reaction if they made it to merge:

Reaction if they win:

Morality (Good, Bad, Neutral):

Special Talents, Skills, and or abilities:

Relationship (Yes, or no):

If yes...

What type of person:

Audition Tape:

**Ok now after you done this submit your character! The first 22 will be put in to the contest of total drama, why 22 cause 2 characters that I have made myself will be in it, so feel free if you do want to do 2 characters, BUT ONLY 2, NO MORE.**


	2. TDR App Update

And** within less than 24 hours, we somehow filled up 18/24 spots, and all the female slots are full leaving 6 male slots open, remember its first come, first serve, but now I'm going to make it so that only ONE character can be submitted due to the cause its all male slots and there's only 6 slots left, to make it fair. So far I like all of the characters that you have submitted. Remember only the guys slots are open.**

**Males**

Gareth - My OC

Leon - leonthekillr

Corey - Grojbandian180

Shane - CloveyLittleReader

Reef - GangstaZebra

Jay - Regularkid828

Falkner - Flim-Flam Brothers

Zack - YourBrokenHeartLover

**Females**

Amy - My other OC

Alyssa - KatieLuv101

Destiny - CloveyLittleReader

Amber - kawaiiKlutz

Carolina - TheonlyNINA

Emma - zoopzoop

Jubilee - GangstaZebra

Taylor - . .Dino.

Candice - YourBrokenHeartLover

Ashley - Horror Patriot

Isabelle - Horror Patriot

Brianna - Singer97

**Ok those are the slots. When more of the Male slots get filled I'll update the list, and if anyone wants know my OCs I'll most likely post them I the chapter right after the final slots list.**


	3. TDR App Update 2

**Ok all 24 Slots have been filled, and with that I give you the final list of the cast members for Total Drama Redone**

**Males**

Gareth - My OC

Leon - leonthekillr

Corey - Grojbandian180

Shane - CloveyLittleReader

Reef - GangstaZebra

Jay - Regularkid828

Falkner - Flim-Flam Brothers

Zack - YourBrokenHeartLover

Kyle - Extreme is a lifestyle

Keith - Kylie Keen

Darren - Christine Queen

Greg - Grojbandian180

**Females**

Amy - My OC

Alyssa - Katieluv101

Destiny - CloveyLittleReader

Amber - kawaiiKlutz

Carolina - TheonlyNINA

Emma - zoopzoop

Jubilee - GangstaZebra

Taylor - S.L.C.A.D

Candice - YourBrokenHeartLover

Ashley - Horror Patriot

Isabelle - Horror Patriot

Brianna - Singer97

**With that this is the cast for TDR, I will try my best to put a new episode up every Saturday at 8:30pm EST, if anything Pm me, and stay tune for this week's episode of TOTAL. DRAMA. REDONE!**


	4. TDR Update 1

**My two OC characters, Garret, and Amy**

Name: Garett Waltson

Nickname*:Gareth, or Gary

Gender: Male

Hair Color: Black

Hair Style: Army Cut

Skin Color: Like a darker pale

Appearance: Garret is tall and skinny, having a long body and having long legs. He always wears a beanie that folds down to a black mask with a white skull painted on it. He also has a dog tag necklace

Normal Clothing: Red plaid button down shirt with a black hoodie tied around his waist, blue jeans, and black sneakers (black hoodie is seen worn on night challenges and cold challenges)

PJs: Black hoodie and red gym shorts

Swimwear: white t-top and Red and blue swimshorts

Personality: Garret is one to joke around, when he pulls pranks he doesn't mean to hurt anyone. This makes him extremely good at making friends. He can also overcome a lot of physical inducing challenges wih focus and determination. He is sometimes decievful but only when needs to be

Bio: Garret lives in Boston MA, since he was a kid he always favored joking, and pranking. Since to the new internet way of pranking, trolling, Garret has got even better at making jokes, or cracking the sarcastic comment. Garret never intends to hurt anyone in any way shape or form

Likes: Gaming, jokes, sarcasm, and friends

Dislikes: Being alone, douchebags, heights

Fear: Heights

Types of Friends: People who like his jokes, or get along with him

Types of Enemies: People who are jerks

Reaction if they were voted off first: Shrugs shoulders

Reaction if they made it to merge: "Alright let's do this"

Reaction if they win: "OH... MY... GAWD"

Morality (Good, Bad, Neutral): Neutral

Special Talents, Skills, and or abilities: Can be athletic and preform acrobatic challenges when focused

Relationship (Yes, or no): Yes

If yes...

What type of person: A girl that's pretty, cool, calm, and likes his jokes, (and maybe someone taller than him)

Audition Tape: *A figure of a lean boy wearing a black ski-mask with a white a white skull painted on it* Hiya, Im Garret *Folding his ski-mask to make it a beanie* I'd like to join Total Drama cause well you gotta have a klutz on the show, am I right, heh heh, so choose me for TDR. *Window in background shatters and baseball comes flying at Garret* Ha not today baseball *Second Baseball hits Garret in the back of the head* Owwww... uhhhh *Gets knocked out, Static*

Name: Amy Lysoone  
Nickname: Ames  
Gender: Female  
Hair Style: Long goes to her hip  
Hair Color: Black with Red highlights  
Skin Color: Pale  
Appearance: Ridciculously tall (6'4), 141 pounds, has a orange flower hair clip, and black eyes like obsidian, extremely thin  
Normal Clothing: Orange T-Top with a pink flower in the middle of it, and Blue jeans that are slightly ripped, and wears black flats  
Pjs: Black T-Shirt and light blue shorts  
Swimsuit: Orange bikini  
Personality: Amy is one to tease at the people shorter than her (Most people), she is cocky, but smart. Amy usually is cocky but whe she knows shes going to win. Amy is also very attractive, making her manipulative to many guys. Amy usually acts shy when she first meets people but has a fiery passion to be better, or win inside of her  
Bio: Amy lives in Torronto, grew up lonely and had no friends while she was a child. While Amy was in her teen years she had the determination to be good at anything she does.  
Likes: Being tall, Gaming, sports, gymnastics, and the internet  
Dislikes: Jerks, being short, and tryhards  
Fears: Heights, and bugs  
Types of Friends: Anyone who can stand her  
Types of enemies: Anyone who cant stand her  
Reaction to voted off first: "Nothing cause it wont happen" in her words  
Reaction to making to merge: Shocker, not really  
Reaction to winning: YES, YES ,YES, YES, and a lot of screaming  
Morality: Neutral  
Special Skills: Athletic Acrobatic and Attractive  
Relationship: Yes  
What type of person: A guy who likes her being tall and is chill  
Audition Tape: *Camera is all black and is tilted up word and shows a skinny figure looking down at the camera* Hello, im Amy, and Id like to be in total drama cause, I'm dramatic, and I can take anything u can throw at me. *Camera starts to move down showing her legs, while shes talking* Ugh stupid camera, *Picks up camera* if you want someone good for the show pick me.  
Hope u like her

**Episode one: Just a Suck-tacular day will be posted soon, sorry it wasn't posted on Saturday, writing it was a pain.**


	5. Ep 1: Just a Suck-tacular Day

**Finally I finished the writing process, I do write this on paper so I do have an actual script of this. But with the wait I give you episode 1**

_**Episode 1: Just a Suck-Tacular Day**_

Chris: Last time on Total Drama, we experienced, well some geographical issues, as i blew up the island for my own entertainment, just as Zoey won Total Drama All-Stars, Mike defeats his alt Mal, Mike comes back, Wawanawkwa go's boom, no if you couldn't tell we are still on the set of Wawanawkwa, but now it is seperated into 4 different parts. In this season we decided to give the contests from the last 5 seasons a farewell. So this year 24 brand new losers will battle it out for the 1 MILLION DOLLARS. Find out who will win it this season on Total. DRAMA. REDONE!

Theme Plays*

Chris: Welcome back to TDR, now we are going to meet our new victims, all 24 of them. For this, each boat will have 8 contestants in them, while on the way here, they got to know eachother a bit. And here they come now.

Shane: Dude, what the hell happened here

Alyssa: Yeah seriously,I know this place was bad before but now it's garbage.

Jay: I'm fine with it, I mean it's still the outdoors

Shane: Sucks cause I can't swim

Chris: Meet Shane, Alyssa, Jay, Carolina, Zack, Kyle, Jubilee, and Breeanna

Confesional*

Alyssa: So far it's nice here, I mean the people are nice. What could possibly go wrong, wait did i just say that, ha ha ha ha, crap

Confesional Ends*

Chris: Alrighty, the next boat comes

Falkner: Oh look some losers have showed up already

Jubilee: Judgemental much

Carolina glares at Falkner

Falkner: Geez I was making a joke calm down, sheesh

Carolina: I'm sure you were

Confesional*

Falkner : Wow, really some first impression, now everyone hates me, and I'm gunna leave soon. But I'm sure my Combat training will kick in, maybe win my team a challenge or 2.

Confesional Ends*

Chris: Nice to meet you too, Falkner

Falkner: Shut up

Chris: Meet Amber, Isabelle, Reef, Corey, Darren, Destiny, and Emma

Destiny: Oh great your here *looks at Shane*

Corey: Who you talking about

Destiny: No one

Emma pretends to fall down

Corey helps her up

Emma: Uhh, thank you *smiles*

Confesional*

Emma: Well he is cute, but he'll get in the way of how I will play, luckily my acting of falling worked, they think im a cute and klutzy. Ha! Wait till I reveal my true colors, then they'll see.

Confesional Ends*

Jubilee: Ugh you

Reef: What got you here

Jubilee: We had the same audition tape, smart one

Confesional*

Reef: I guess since Miss prepy nerd got me dragged in this I might as well try to win. I just don't want to have Chef's food

Confesional Ends*

Reef: So you dragged me in this

Jubilee: No

Reef: You really just did this

Chris: Shut it! And here comes our next and final boat of hopefully less annoying constants

Garret: Oh, the crappiness come to me, can't get anybetter then this

Cast laughs

Garret laughs a little too

Brianna: To be honest you are a soooo much better jokester than Falkner is

Garret: Whos Falkner

Brianna: Guy with white leather jacket

Garret: Whats wrong wtih the dude

Zack: He's a jerk thats whats wrong

Garett: Heh, I'm sure theres some good in him

Confesional*

Garret: Eh, I like alot of people here, but they gotta go down. I'm surprised the first sarcastic comment joke I make i get complemented, I just hope my good luck keeps going

Confesional Ends*

Amy: Leave me alone, please

Keith: Amy, wait

Amy: Go away!

Keith hugs Amy

Amy is aggravated

Chris: On a less rather clingy note, Keith. Meet Gareth, Amy, Leon, Taylor, Candice, and Greg

Leon: Need any help?

Greg: Nah, i got it

Confesional*

Greg: Yeah I know I'm in a wheelchair, but its nothing to bad, I mean I can still do alot. I just hope people dont pitty me alot, that'll get annoying

Confesional Ends*

Chris: Alright campers this is were you will stay for the next 12 weeks, IF you survive long enough

Taylor: What the crap happened to this place

Chris: So if you guys dont remember I blew up the island, after the season we decided to fix it up. So now Camp Wananawkwa is split into 4 different isles. The island were standing is called the Isle Le Losers. This is were the team that lost must...

Candice: Vote off a player

Reef: And can never come back ever

Ashelly: EVER

Chris: Alright since you know the drill, then where we go next

Cast is quiet

Chris: As i was saying before i was rudely interupted *glares at Candice*

Candice shrugs

Chris: The team that lost must vote off a contestant, and they can never come back.

Destiny looks at Reef

Keith continues to hug Amy, Amy is still agravated

Chirs: EVER! Something new this season each island has there own confesional stand

Confesional*

Kyle: Real original, bathrooms, yaaaay. The only thing I dont want anyone to know is my darkest secret, if anyone figures it out. Well I'm gonna have a very hard time making freinds

Confesional*

Amber: Oh, I'm alone again. If only I knew making freinds were hard. I mean Breeanna seems nice, I could hang out with Taylor, Alyssa's also nice. I guess it just up to me and what they think of me

Confesional*

Zack: Haven't talked much but what eves. The less they know about me, the easeir they'll be to pick them off. Just as Mal said last year "One by one they will all, fall" and so they shall.

Confesional*

Candice: Yeah like i care about what Chris says. I'm here cause of my stupid "freind" Kathy dared me to audition. YOU HEAR ME KATHY, WHEN I COME BACK YOUR GUNNA GET IT

Confesional ends*

Chris: On this island this were you will reside in, and were you will eat Chef's greatest meals.

Reef: Awwww no

Darren: Can't wait to meet chef

Isabelle: Your kidding, right

Darren: Nope

Confesional*

Taylor: I dont know how one just says "Can't wait to meet chef", wha

Confesional Ends*

Chris: I think its bout time we make the teams. When I call your name your on team 1. Alyssa, Amber, Shane, Reef, Amy, Corey, Carolina, Keith, Jay, Falkner, Candice, and Isabelle. You are all on Team 1

Amy: Really you made me on the same team as him

Keith continues to hug Amy

Confesional*

Keith: Well, I mean she is hot, and shes also my type of girl, I can't let go of her! The only thing is she's really tall, compared to alot of the other contestants, she might be the tallest contestant here, still makes her hot

Confesional*

Amy: Wow this Keith guy is really clingy, like seriously I can't get from one inch from the guy. In a way he is kinda cute, but he's also annoying. Very annoying like a bug, that I would like to squish!

Confessional Ends*

Amber: Ummm... Hi?

Allyssa: Hiya! No need to be shy, I don't bite

Amber: Oh... heh

Chris: Ok for the rest of you that means Leon, Zack, Destiny, Breeanna, Emma, Jubilee, Taylor, Darren, Ashelly, Garret, Kyle, and Greg you guys are team 2. Since I was too lazy to make up a team name I decided you guys can you can make up the names.

Team 1: Team Explosion!

Team 2 Team Off-Setters

Chris: With that we have our 2 teams, alright campers, I'm giving you the next hour to unpack, then we'll go have lunch, then it's my favorite part of the day. CHALLENGE TIME! See you in 1 hour.

Zack: Oh great

Candice: Hey, you talked

Zack: Obviosly babe, I talk

Candice smiles at Zack

Emma: Yeah hey Breeanna why don't you come here

Garett, Kyle, Leon, and Greg put a bucket of water over girl's side of cabin

Breeanna: Yeah

Emma: So I was thinking, me and you should form and alience

Breeanna: Sure

Confesional*

Emma: Just what I need an ally I can use, I mean abuse, *giggles*

Confesional*

Breeanna: I dont know about this "allience". I'll keep my eye on her, and make sure she isn't another Heather

Confesional Ends*

Emma: See you later *opens cabin door

Bucket of water spills on her head

Emma: AHHHH, my hair! GARRET!

Leon, Greg, and Kyle laugh histariclly

Garret: You need help?

Emma: Yes I need help, help putting this on your head

Emma slams bucket on Garret's head

Garret: What was that for?!

Breeanna laughs with Destiny in background

Chef: Alright you will eat my food, when I tell you to eat it! No matter how gross, nasty, alive my food is you will eat it! DO YOU UNDERSTAND *yells at Zack's face*

Zack: Yes I do, I also understand that you need a mouth freshiner

Cast laughs

Chef: DO YOU THINK THAT IS FUNNY, I'm spending my hours slaving over a stove cooking for you ungrateful kids. You will eat my food, and you will enjoy it

Confesional*

Reef: The one thing I did not want to be here becasue of, the food

Confesional Ends*

Teams at respective tables (Explosion on the left, Off-Setters on the right)

Chris: With them learning moreand more about eachother, some a like eachother, and some cant staaand eachother heh. What will be their first challenge, who will die, who will say goodbye, and be the first one to be voted off. Find out next episode on TOTAL! DRAMA ! REDONE


	6. TDR Update 2

**Surprise I actually am almost done with the second episode of TDR, but someone will be going home, who will it be?! I don't even know yet. Yeah haven't got to that part yet, heh heh. But I want to say thank you for all the support given. But also I would like to answer a question to GangstaZebra, the reason why I did that is there are some random moments when Chris is explaining something and two or three contestants will look at eachother for a second. I tried to that. Also I'd like some feedback, what can I do better on. Don't feel like your insulting me, cause your not, I seriously want to know. Btw my favorite part: Is when Candice, Reef, and Ashelly interputed Chris while talking. I feel like the cast won't like Chris this year, nor will Chris like the cast. Chef always hates the cast (besides the TDI one). But yeah that's about it, later today I'll give you guys the sneak peek of the second episode, Cool, Calm, and Capture!**


	7. Epi 2 Preview: Cool, Calm, and Capture

_**Episode 2: Cool, Calm, And Capture**_

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Redone, our new campers got to learn each other, talk to each other, and also hate each other. They made their teams, and got to meet chef. Boy, was he happy to see them

Chef: Don't lie to the audience. Chris this year I'm gunna lose it, these kids are tha worst

Chris: And in this episode, someone will be saying goodbye to 1 million dollars! Who will be booted off the island first?! Will Chef lose his sanity before noon?! Find out here on TOTAL! DRAMA! REDONE!

*Theme plays*

*Scene is at cabins in early morning

Carolina: Its ok little guy *petting squirrel*

Alyssa: How the...

Carolina: What's wrong?!

Alyssa: Are you talking to that animal, hold on be right back.

Alyssa goes to team Explosion's cabin on girls side... and slams door open

Alyssa: GUYS, COME CHECK THIS OUT!

Amy: AHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HECK!

Alyssa: Check it out, cmon.

Shane: What the hell is going on over here.

Amy: Nothing, just got scared, eh heh heh

Confessional*

Shane: What the hell, randomly I just hear screaming, it's apparently nothing. *Shrugs shoulders*

Confessional*

Amy: She's gotta go, *rocks back and forth*

*Confessional Ends*

Alyssa: Cmon and see!

Amy: This better be worth my time.


	8. TDR Update 3

**Wow, if anyone didn't watch the finale of TDAS, OMG I was slightly wrong, but Wawanawkwa was destroyed. Congrats to Mike! But anyway the ending of TDAS (IN MY STORY) IS NON CANNON. Since I wrote this 4 days before the finale. Heh, so the ending I put on TDAS is cannon (ONLY ON MY STROY OF TD). The next episode will come out on Friday, till then Toodles**

**Mal: I'll be back, you will all see, MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	9. Epi 2: Cool, Calm, and Capture

_**Episode 2: Cool, Calm, And Capture**_

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Redone, our new campers got to learn each other, talk to each other, and also hate each other. They made their teams, and got to meet chef. Boy, was he happy to see them

Chef: Don't lie to the audience. Chris this year I'm gunna lose it, these kids are tha worst

Chris: And in this episode, someone will be saying goodbye to 1 million dollars! Who will be booted off the island first?! Will Chef lose his sanity before noon?! Find out here on TOTAL! DRAMA! REDONE!

*Theme plays*

*Scene is at cabins in early morning

Carolina: Its ok little guy *petting squirrel*

Alyssa: How the...

Carolina: What's wrong?!

Alyssa: Are you talking to that animal, hold on be right back.

Alyssa goes to team Explosion's cabin on girls side... and slams door open

Alyssa: GUYS, COME CHECK THIS OUT!

Amy: AHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HECK!

Alyssa: Check it out, cmon.

Shane: What the hell is going on over here.

Amy: Nothing, just got scared, eh heh heh

Confessional*

Shane: What the hell, randomly I just hear screaming, it's apparently nothing. *Shrugs shoulders*

Confessional*

Amy: She's gotta go, *rocks back and forth*

*Confessional Ends*

Alyssa: Cmon and see!

Amy: This better be worth my time.

Carolina continues to talk to squirrel

Carolina: What do you think of this girl *points at Alyssa*

Squirrel gestures she's loco

Alyssa: Hey! Not cool!

Shane: Whatever

Amy: So not worth my time

*Confessional

Keith: Geez, have I lost my cool lately. I've been really clingy on to Amy, though she is hot, I need to do something for my team. Winning the challenge is one, but I need to something amazing. I just don't know what. Heh I know

*Confessional Ends*

Jay: You know if you would stop spitting on the floor I would actually like it in here

Reef: You know every time you talk I want to punch you straight in the mouth

*Confessional

Jay: Wow really, fricken juvenile

*Confesional Ends*

Over at the Off-Setters cabin

Zack is seen thinking about someone

Kyle: Who are you thinking about

Zack: How tha, how did you know I was thinking about someone

Kyle: Your looking, you're grinning, and your hand is under your chin, so who is it

Zack: No one! Go away, weirdo!

Zack continues to think about the person

Ashley: So why did you join TDR

Jubilee: I was forced, well it was originally gonna be me, but a certain devious thevious some how got in too.

Taylor: I'm surprised I got in. I barely talked when I auditioned

Brianna: I joined cause I thought I could make some friends

Destiny: I joined, to get away from somebody, but they followed me here

Destiny slams open door and walks out

Emma: What's wrong with her?

Darren: So what do you think the challenge will be, cause it seemed like Chris forgot about yesterday

Garret: Eh heh, I'm guessing its pain inducing

Leon: Yeah seriously casual Chris

Loudspeaker: UP AN AT EM' CAMPERS!

Greg: Dang I thought he would forget, heh

Darren: I'm feeling good about this though

Leon: What makes you say that

Darren: I don't know, I'm always looking on the good side

*Confessional

Darren: I guess you could say I'm an optimist. I always got a good vibe in me, that's why people have faith in me, *cheeses at camera*

*Confessional Ends*

Cast is at the mess hall, eating their "breakfast"

Chris: I bet you all thought I forgot the challenge.

Candice: Yes we did

Chris: Nope I didn't after breakfast meet me in front of the cabins so I explain today's challenge

Emma: *Whispers to Brianna* You still remember the alliance right

Brianna: Of course I do!

Garret Hey where's Destiny?

Ashley shrugs

Garret goes out to find Destiny

Garret finds her in a tree

Garret: What the crap are you doing up there

Destiny: Nothing, just taking off my anger

Garret climbs up tree to sit next to her

Garret: What were you angry about.

Destiny: You know Shane

Garret: Yeah

Destiny: I was once in a relationship with him

Garret: Never expected that, heh

Destiny: We broke up, and then he followed me to here, I think he wants to know why. But I'm not telling him

Candice is a bottom of tree listening to conversation

Destiny: And thank you for coming up here to talk to me I really appreciate it

Garret: No prob... AHHHH *Falls out of tree* oww... eh heh

Destiny giggles

*Confessional

Candice: Yeah I listened to them, I'll just set something up, and let the fireworks go off. It'll look beautiful for me, but ugly for them. *Laughs a little evilly*

*Confessional Ends*

Chris: Alrighty, for your first challenge we will be playing the simple game of Capture the Flag

Isabelle: Well that's not that bad.

Chris: But instead of a flag they are bombs

*Confessional*

Isabelle: Spoke to soon, stupid Chris

*Confessional Ends*

Chris: On each side there will be 3 bombs, each bomb has a counter of 5 minutes, each bomb will be located on the opposite side of the field. Players must capture the bomb and defuse it back in time if they do they will get a point. If the bomb blows up while its on your side you lose a point. Bombs start right after you pick them up, so you might want to book it heh heh. So off to your sides!

Ashley: Sounds like fun *claps hands*

Jubilee: No it doesn't, we could get killed!

Leon: That's the point

Garret: Wonderful

Chris: Alright decide who's protecting the bombs and who is grabbing the bombs!

Amy: Ha, they won't even get one bomb

Falkner: I think we honestly got this

Keith: Yeah!

Keith hi-fives Falkner

*Confessional*

Jay: I hope we got this, don't get blown up. That would be lame

*Confessional Ends*

Emma: Alright so who's running

Darren: I'll go, for the team

Ashley: I'll go too

Garret: Mind as well

Emma: Alright we need 3 more

Emma points at Kyle, Zack, and Destiny

*Confessional*

Zack: That b****!

*Confessional Ends*

Zack: Oh heh, no I ain't going!

Emma: Alright fine, so if we lose, we already know who to vote off

Zack: Jerk, fine

Kyle: I'm cool with it, right

Garret: Sure

*Confessional*

Garret: I'm probably going to die, maybe get hurt. But hey, that's what Total Drama is for the contestants. Total Pain, can't wait, *sighs* Oh my god

*Confessional Ends*

Chris: 3! 2! 1! GO!

Runners on both teams go to opposite sides

Chris: Oh yeah, by the way I hid some special surprises throughout the field for you to find out. heh heh. Good Luck on surviving!

Jay: Hey! Falkner, Keith, follow me. Ok so let's hide behind the bush sneak up behind them and snatch 1 or 2.

Falkner: Nice plan

Keith: Sure it'll work

Jay: Ok let's try it, Falkner you go first

Falkner walks out of the bush into field and falls into a hole

Falkner: AHHHHHHH!

Keith: The heck, ahahaha, what happened

Falkner: Use your eyes smart one

Jay: Ok, so its me and you Keith

Jay and Keith sneak up and grab one bomb

Leon: Oh no you don't

Leon runs after them

Ashley casually skips through field, until hits mine, which explodes

Ashley: Owwwww

Zack: Sorry babe, but you should get smarter next time. Thanks for clearing the way though. Hahahahaha

Darren gets to the bombs

Darren: Sorry bro but you have to move

Reef: You think I'm gonna move to you

Darren walks past Reef and grabs bomb

Darren: Thanks see you later

Darren runs off with bomb

Reef attempts to chase after him but trips

*Confessional*

Reef: I would've gotten him, if I tried. I made it "seem" like he pushed me.

*Confessional Ends*

Jay: Hurry!

Keith: I'm running as fast as I can go!

Jay: Phew we made it

Chris: Don't think your safe you got 2 minutes to defuse the bomb

Jay: *Pant* Alright, sounds easy enough *Pant*

Keith: Cut the red wire

Jay: You sure

Keith nods

Jay cuts the red wire... the bomb stops counting down

Jay: Phew, thanks Keith

Chris: That's one point for Explosion! Step it up Off Setters if you wanna win

Amy: Your serious right *Look down at Garret*... AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Your so short, that's funny

Garret gestures for Destiny and Kyle to go around Amy and get a bomb

Destiny takes the bomb and runs off

Darren: Alright so which wire should I cut

Taylor: Cut the blue one

Darren: I'm feeling good about this one *cuts wire... bomb stops counting down* YES!

Chris: Alright its tied 1 to 1, still anyones game.

Falkner climbs out of hole and grabs bomb

Falkner: Losers *runs off*

Garret: I'm just gonna ... *runs away from Amy*

Garret steps on launch pad and gets launched across the field

Garret: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Emma: Why is there only 1 bomb left

Brianna: They keep sneaking up on us

Jubilee: It's not like your paying any attention

Emma: I'm trying to...

Destiny: I got a bomb.

Greg: Destiny that thing is about to explode!

Bomb blows up into liquid, which turns out to be oil

Emma: Phhmhp

Greg: Ha, serves you right

Jubilee: It doesn't help that one of our teammates are not even focused *points towards Ashley*

Chris: Alright 1 minute left who ever has the most bombs defused wins it

Shane: Hurry up, Falkner!

Falkner: Which one!?

Candice: The yellow one

Falkner cuts the yellow wire

Alyssa: Please?

Bomb stops counting down

Chris: Times up, and Team Explosion WINS!

Team Off-Setters: Awww

Chris: As for you losers, you got to vote off someone tonight. See ya at the bon fire ceremony

*Confessional*

Garret: Ahhh I love it when I'm right

*Confessional*

Emma: Mphphmpgm

*Confessional

Jubilee: Though Emma is annoying, Ashley wasn't even paying attention

*Confessional Ends*

Chris: Alright so I'm pretty sure you guys know how this works, if you get a marshmellow, you are safe. If you don't receive a marshmellow you must go to the dock of shame and ride the boat of losers. Sadly producers said it's too dangerous for a cannon this year. So we put it the old the way, Season 1 style!

Greg: I'm glad

Chris: You should be cause the first 5 marshmellows go to Darren, Greg, Jubilee, Leon, and Destiny

Darren: Good I'm safe

Chris next 5 go to... Garret, Kyle, Brianna, Zack, and Taylor

Garret: Thank you safety

Chris: I have one last marshmellow only one of you will be getting this, and one of you will be going home

Ashley bites her nails

Chris: And the final marshmellow goes to...

Chris: Emma, Ashley you have been eliminated, sorry

Ashley walks slowly, sad

Ashley: *Sigh* Well good bye

Chris: And with that our first victim has been voted off 1 down and a whole lot more coming up. Here on the next episode of TOTAL! DRAMA! REDONE!


	10. TDR Update 4

**Wow thanks for all the great feedback, to be honest I was working on this, and I'm saying "this is terrible, this is terrible". I guess not heh. But I think one problem I made was I think about 3 to 5 characters didn't talk in this episode. But then again 24 characters is more than the original cast it self, I see why they didn't make there cast that big. Very had to get everyone to talk at the right time. But I think I should state this now. All episodes will be moves to Sunday at like midnight, lol cause it's the most free time I get on the weekends. But I think the next episode will be on by Sunday midnight, again. Who is your favorite character so far (THAT IS NOT YOUR OC) mine would be, (I would say all of them, but I have to answer the question) Emma, Reef, and Kyle. So far they have made me either laugh or put the biggest grin on my face while writing them. But of course all the characters make me happy to write about. Also how do you feel about me being connected to you guys, the readers. I usually do it so you guys know whats up and how I the author feels**

**"This episode of Total Drama contains scenes of extreme stunts preformed by animated teens do not try any of what you see here. Seriously you can get really messed up"**

**I should really listen to that disclaimer before I start being Svetlana in real life. Don't do front flips kids, especially if its in a high place! But anyway get ready for episode 3: Tipsy-Turvey Timber**


	11. TDR Update 5

**Ok I know Ive been gone for a while and I am EXTREMLLY SORRY for not posting that something happened and I didn't post TDR. Since this week (as of writing this) is my last week of school till break I am very busy for this last week. And I got caught up on it too (doesn't help either when I was sick on Sunday). Again sorry for the wait, and for breaking promises, again I got caught up with school, but luckily i found some freetime (which is the time writing this) I'll finish Episode 3 of TDR up. Sorry to keep you waiting.**


	12. TDR Update 6

**As much as it hurts me to say this, it has to come to this. Due to having an extremely busy Month I wont be able to post another episode till January, sorry. I know you guys have been being patient with this episode, I have been trying my bet but its very hard to find time to write it. I hope you guys have Happy Holidays, and Im greatly sorry for delaying this even more.**


End file.
